


【斑带】【卡带】半只海堍人

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 人外, 宠物, 海兔人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 社畜宇智波斑从垃圾堆里弄出来一只半死不活的海兔人，随便养养。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 斑带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【斑带】【卡带】半只海堍人

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 海兔人设定，原梗来自微博@ 汉谟拉比炒面  
> 有私设，本文中海兔人属于一种繁殖力很强也不怎么值钱的亚人  
> 含有让人不舒服的描写  
> 对人外的幼崽进行不可描述  
> 少量柱←斑  
> ooc肯定是有
> 
> 海兔人设定：  
> 廉价宠物，上半身是人（拟态），下半身透明柔软能看见内脏，花色像海蛞蝓一样丰富美丽。  
> 内脏颜色会根据食物而改变，越鲜亮越健康（官方说法）。  
> 性格温顺，智商不高不能说话，会发出“姆姆”的叫声，双性生殖系统，小腹处有泄殖腔，有发情期和排卵期，可以作为那种用途，同时肉也可以食用，很美味。  
> 成功养活一只海兔人对水质和活动空间都是有要求的，随便养着玩很容易养死，类比大街上卖的小青蛙小金鱼吧。

1  
宇智波斑下班的路上有一家水族店。  
店面不大，斑一次都没走进去过，门口大水缸里常年漂着一堆亮晶晶的小动物，它们是招牌也是消耗品，通常两三天就会全部换个干净。鱼腥味和水产的臭气会在一天清晨开张之际被强力水管冲刷掉，而随着时间过去，阳光和空气还有排泄物的化合作用会把恼人的气息重新拼凑，而这股气味凝聚到顶峰，就是斑下班路过的那一两个小时。  
斑总是目不斜视地大跨步，在腥臭沾染到自己的公文包之前穿过此地，留下一串皮靴的“哒哒”作响。

这天，他破天荒地停了下来，店员正在做关门前最后的收尾工作，一只浑身蓝色和橘色相间的小海兔人躺在废弃的水槽里，脑袋没了一半，手臂少了一只，身子七零八落，最大块身躯只剩下半个，奄奄一息沉在缸底——可能是被别的什么给咬掉了。  
“这个多少钱？”  
“哪个？”店员抬起白色头发的脑袋，脸上有三道红色的纹身。  
斑指着昏暗路灯照亮的那一方小角落，恶臭无比，腐烂的鱼内脏和海兔人被啃食过的残肢随意堆放在玻璃缸。  
“那是准备倒掉的……您准备买来做什么用呢？”店员在蓝色的围裙上擦擦手：“我们店里还有很多漂亮的新货。”  
“不必，它就可以了。”  
店员冷淡地看着斑：“它已经死了，是要取内脏喂野猫吗？”  
另一位更高一些的店员听见门外的动静，也走了出来。  
“大哥，这个客人有点奇怪，交给你了。”  
“抱歉我弟弟有些固执，它不要钱，您拿去吧。”青年温和地笑了笑，边说边用钩子把海兔人从一堆生鲜垃圾里捞出来。  
斑道了谢，用塑料袋把小海兔人装起来，像拎着一袋死鱿鱼。

回到家已经很深的夜了，斑把它往洗脸盆一扔，加了点水，很快半盆都变成了腐臭的粘液，小海兔人的身体滑溜溜的，却颤巍巍睁开眼睛，好像恢复了一点精神，斑遗憾他连眼睛都少了一只，本来就很丑的外表现在更没法看了。  
果然这瞳孔非常漂亮，鲜红色，又大又亮，还有两个黑色的花纹，如果死了的话，就可以把眼睛取下来封在树脂里做装饰品了。  
泉奈肯定会喜欢。  
海兔人扑腾了几下，趴在盆底。斑其实没什么兴趣养活物，更不可能给一条半死不活的玩意多少耐心。但他养过的东西都生命力够强，去年闲着无聊种过些芦荟，后来疯长，阳台上堆满了花盆，他养烦了，只留下两盆最强壮的，剩下的都搬到了老家后院里，现在据说变成了一片芦荟森林。  
“姆……姆啊。”  
“果然你还是活着的吧。”男人脱下外套和长裤，穿着一身衬衣在浴室里简单地把海兔人洗了洗，倒掉了很多盆腥臭的水，并随便用碘酒和绷带包扎了一下，最后插上接触不良的电热毯保持水的温度，就去睡觉了。  
晚上他听见脸盆里哗啦哗啦的水声，心想如果第二天还没死，就买个大一点的玻璃缸给他。  
死了的话也没关系……明天也是垃圾处理日，按照厨余垃圾分类不知道行不行。

一觉起来小东西果然还活着，圆溜溜地大眼睛四处张望，甚至伤口都开始愈合了。  
看到人类它吓了一跳，蜷缩着趴在水盆里。  
它现在还太虚弱，爬不出来，斑也没上什么心思照顾，给他换了水和药，包得像个小木乃伊就上班去了。  
这样随随便便地弄了一个星期，海兔人竟然被他养活了，新长出来的半边脸带着凹凸不平的疤痕，黑头发的拟态变长了些，没之前那么可笑了。手也在缓慢地恢复中，这种生物的再生能力比人想象得要强，虽然再生部分会有色差和畸形，但斑本来也不是为了好看才养他。  
总是住在浴缸里实在太臭了，斑从二手市场淘了一些设备：一个两立方米的大鱼缸，一套过滤系统，自动喂食装置和水质检测，额外又从捡它的水族店配了台加氧机。总共算下来差不多一个月的房租。  
他把带土扔了进去，海兔人被他的粗暴弄得很不愉快，沉到最远的角落抱着胳膊，丝毫没有对救命恩人的感激之情。  
还挺有脾气？  
斑用棍子捅他，海兔人躲不过，扑腾起水花，溅了斑一脸。斑挽起袖子，把他徒手捞出来打了一顿。  
被打过的海兔人吓得发抖，甚至哭了起来，斑给他涂药，换绷带，然后又放回水里。  
这次再用棍子戳，它也不反抗了，只是眼泪汪汪，独剩下的一只眼睛在水中红红的。  
斑很满意，换了衣服就去睡觉，在梦里还梦见他的小海兔人爬出鱼缸，爬上窗台，从六楼顺着月色爬到月亮上。月亮是海兔人眼睛那样的红色，花纹圈圈绕绕，像个醒不来的人生。

2  
白捡回来的小海兔人就这么半死不活地在斑的家里住了下来，平时浮在水面，斑下班回来的时候它“嗖”地一声沉到了底。它好像不知道斑在养着它，这么多天了也没有一点亲近的意思，更可能是把斑当成害了自己的敌人。  
这倒是方便了男人，斑也不是多热情的性格，要是这只也和宣传中的海兔人一样粘人，斑反而会因为没有精力照顾而抛弃。  
目前的情况刚刚好。  
海兔人还很年幼，胃口也很糟，只能吃一点点被碾碎了的流食，斑通常不怎么喂，心情好的时候会把生肉泥灌到针管里，挤压给它吃，有时候也会给它开个鱼罐头，它总是浮上来舔了几口汤就腻了，缓缓地沉下去，无声无息地卧在水底，一整天地一动不动。  
斑抬手贴着鱼缸，怀疑自己真的养了只活物吗。  
今天斑给他带了午餐剩下的土豆泥，混合温水装在注射器里。见斑靠近，它瑟缩了一下，从缸里撑起身，谨慎地浮出水面，蓝尾巴缺了右侧的鳍，动作很慢也很不稳，好像很费劲的样子，透明内脏里的橘色血管清晰可见，水族店的店员告诉斑：不能喂人类的食物给它，否则会让内脏的颜色变浑浊，就没有观赏价值了。

观赏价值啊……没有智慧的的生物也就只能看看脸了，可惜他这只残废得太厉害，断了的半边现在还没长好，颜色白得瘆人，和另一侧的肉色格格不入，手臂也只长出来一小段，在水中游曳起来一摇一摆，相当滑稽。  
它闻了几秒钟就游走了，趴在了离人类最远的角落。  
“不吃吗？”斑也知道不会得到回答，他只是自言自语。

等斑开始吃外卖寿司，味道却吸引鱼缸里的生物探出了头，海兔人手指扒住缸边“啊！姆！”地叫，声音细哑，有些像青春期变声的少年，斑端着碗过去，用筷子夹给它一片鱼肉，它叼住迅速地吞掉并钻回水中，水面上飘了油花，斑的碗里也都溅满了生水。  
如果重新给宇智波斑这个不理智的社会人一次重来的机会，他绝对不会费心去救这个祸害了。  
斑还是会把海兔人用漏水的破袋子拎回家，但不会为它包扎，也不会给它喂食，顶多把它放在温水里泡几天，等死后挖出眼睛。  
他就是为了得到那只精美的眼睛才做的临终关怀，没想到自己医学圣手救活了死蛞蝓，还要附赠照顾它的未来，这种买卖真的不划算。

要怎么杀死它……不提供食物的话是不是过几天就死了？  
不，他等不了那么久。  
斑把筷子放下，撸起袖子，不顾湿透一把伸手下去把瘦弱的海兔人捞了出来。他的海兔人不太聪明的模样，完全被这突然的举动吓到了，瞪着一只大大的黑眼睛呆傻地看他。  
失去水的浮力，它的黑色头发垂在了肩膀上，比刚带回来的时候长了很多……这不是真正的头发，只是为了博取人类欢心而培育出的拟态，五彩缤纷的发色最受购买者欢迎，黑色反倒罕见。  
“你为什么还活着呢？”斑掐住它的后脖颈，用毛巾把湿淋淋的水生物包起来，放在了腿上，他本是想教训一下小动物，现在觉得也可以它的皮肉切下来做刺身，用肉体赔偿主人被毁掉的晚饭：“你不是活不久吗？”  
海兔人这才想起来好像要遇到危险了，单手拍打斑的胳膊试图挣脱，它的皮肤凉丝丝的，比想象中更为微妙，仿佛没有骨头那般，黏糊糊滑溜溜令人不舒服的质感，连指甲都是柔软的。  
斑隔着透明的肚皮能清晰看到海兔人内壁柔嫩的内脏，下腹部人类生殖器的位置，有个细小的合并起来的裂口。  
斑忍不住按了一下。  
“姆啊！”海兔人的叫声有一丝拔高。  
人类又把手指伸进去，透过皮肤，斑看见了自己拇指的颜色，在肚皮上膨起一个小包。  
！！！！

斑把它扔回水中，也不管溅了满墙的水渍，他打开电脑迅速搜索关键词。  
【海兔人 性交】

3  
这似乎不算是个问题，因为关键词下方的联想是【海兔人 生殖腔脱垂】【海兔人 内射 内脏糜烂】【海兔人会传播性病吗】【海兔人有高潮吗？】  
斑轻易地就找到了关于海兔人过于详尽的性交指南。  
本来就是为了人类的欲望而培育的物种，生殖腔又窄又长，里面充满了黏糊的腺液，连润滑都不需要，随时可以使用。  
因个体差异，海兔人承受力各有不同，粗暴行事易导致泄殖腔脱垂。轻度可用手推回，静养数日即可恢复；中度重度脱垂可视个体情况送往宠物医院或及时销毁；如果已产生异味和大量粘液，不建议食用或使用，应做好无害化处理，推荐是火化和深埋。  
斑低头看了一眼大腿上茫然无知的半人形生物，它只有一只成年猫那么大，这么小的身体，要怎么……  
斑把他扶正，解开裤子把下体对着他的脸：“张嘴含住。”  
他刚才确认过的，海兔人牙齿柔软，生性温顺不会咬人，当然如果它比较特殊，斑也可以把它的牙齿全部拔光。  
海兔人大概听不懂他说什么，只会“姆姆”地别开头想逃，斑掰开它的嘴，捏出那条粉色的小舌头，小东西才抬脸看了他一眼，喉咙上下滚动，黏糊糊的口水流了男人一手。  
海兔人的视线空荡荡的不知道落在了什么地方，茫然地四处摇摆，好像在搜索什么东西。  
“瞎张望什么，我在这里。”  
宇智波斑没了耐性，他是憋了挺久，但一个独身男人跟一只可食用水产较劲怪没意思的。手上的触感凉丝丝的，刚开始有点怪，越摸越好，他想了一会儿，在生殖腔插入一根手指翻搅几下，就着拉出的黏液将自己插了进去。  
“姆啊啊啊啊！！”  
期间废了些力气，海兔人还是太小了，生殖腔被硬生生地撑为一个圆环，他只动了几下边缘就撕裂出伤口。半透明的腰腹下，自己的东西隔着软嫩的粘膜滑动，仿佛浸泡在一团湿冷的水母中，和女人还有飞机杯的感觉都不一样。  
斑不太好形容这种感受算是舒服还是不舒服，像是用下体把甜甜的果冻顶撞成更小的碎片，很紧很粘，可是太软了没有存在感。  
没多久海兔人绷紧了身子，翻着白眼昏死了过去，又被他折腾得醒过来，大串的泪珠从变成红色的瞳孔边流淌出，斑想摸一下，它恐惧地闭上了眼睛。  
“把你的眼睛挖出来，你会再生吗？”  
“嗯姆。”  
“呵，我费什么口舌，你又听不懂，看看不就知道了吗？”斑失笑，把海兔人遮住脸的半边拟态头发别到它的耳后，露出紧紧闭合的左侧脸颊，捏开它的眼皮。  
海兔人大力地拽着他的手，试图阻止斑的好奇心，但人类向来对自身的残忍不自知，一股红色的粘水随着被掀起的眼皮流淌出来，海兔人就连生殖腔都缩紧了，眼眶里的组织被暴力扯断，斑拽了几张纸巾擦干小家伙的脸和手，那一侧的眼眶就彻底瘪了下去。  
这之后过了很久，直到斑把它送走前，海兔人的那只眼睛都没有再长好。  
不过谁能预知未来呢？就算有这种能力，也犯不着为一只傻乎乎的宠物而使用。  
斑有更想改变的过去。

4  
海兔人有高潮吗？  
斑也顺便查看了这个词条，什么说法都有，有些饲养的人信誓旦旦地说会高潮，也有动物学家说它们的神经没那么发达，类似高潮的抽搐和失神只不过是应激反应而已。  
“你选个自己喜欢的相信就行。”回答者继续补充：“专家们还说海兔人没有痛觉呢，但我觉得它们是知道疼的。”  
男人自认为他的海兔人是能和自己一起爽到的，刚才的运动中，它幼嫩的阴茎随着接连不断的抽插，也从生殖孔道的上方探出了尖头，斑好心揉捏了几下，小海兔人马上握住了他的手，蓝色尾巴激烈地伸开蜷缩，尖叫声也凄厉了起来。  
男人继续艹他的飞机杯，反复的活塞运动在规律的动作中逐渐失去了趣味，斑满足后随意地地射在手持海鲜的体内，将它的小肚子灌得微微鼓起来。人类的体温对水生生物来讲太高了，海兔人被烫得痉挛不止，橘色的血液从下体渗出来，斑抽出的时候好像捅破了一只半熟温泉蛋的卵黄。  
海兔人的脸上浮现了表情，它愤怒地看着主人，腹部激烈地起伏，半透明的小肚子可以隐约看见被人类顶到错位的内脏形状。  
被斑从泄殖腔里带离开的一节肠肉摇晃着，下半身说是血肉模糊也不为过。  
斑本来就觉得它很恶心，现在有些开始反胃，甚至更甚自己刚把它捡回来臭气哄哄的时候。

他戴上手套，把掉出来的肉推进去，小动物剧烈地颤抖了一会儿，环状肌肉已经撕裂了，敞开鱼肉肠粗细的洞。斑把他放回水中休养，过了不久又翻出来，在水里拖着小半截肠子，一边游泳一边摇摆的脱垂器官，有些像人类男孩尚未勃起的小肉棒。  
斑觉得实在碍眼，又不想再去拿手套，于是用一根咬了一半的香蕉把掉出来的穴肉顶回，并把两边阴唇挤在一起捏合，贴上防水创可贴黏住，防止那东西再掉出来。  
他的宠物很难受，又是一番抗拒挣扎，怒气鼓鼓，斑只好把那半截香蕉给它吃，海兔人吃了三分之二，就扔在水箱角落了，等斑想起来把残骸捞出，已经长出了许多无比作呕的菌丝。  
三天之后海兔人的下体终于好了，斑撕掉创可贴，重新贯穿了它。

5  
随着无趣的时日而行，斑的海兔人长大了。  
橘色和蓝色的幼年斑纹悄悄隐没，变成了纯黑，披散开的长发挡住脸，随着水流飘摇。  
斑除了喂食和艹它，懒得再进行什么互动，或许这种丑东西应该找个晴朗日子放生，门口的污水潭就不错。  
“它变得乌漆嘛黑的了。”斑对水族店的白发店员——现在是店长了——说：“怎么才能恢复五颜六色？”  
“你形容词真多，有照片吗？”  
“没有。”  
“建议买个新的，谢谢。”  
斑扭头走了。

“卖你的人不喜欢你。”斑不想碰黑漆漆的炸毛宠物，它比想象中恢复得更好，现在已经有了健全的上肢和敏捷的下腹，可以在主人出门的时候翻出鱼缸，把家里拆个一团乱：“我也不喜欢你。”  
海兔人还是一如既往地蠢笨，以前往外爬，想找出口，也不知道这种出门暴毙的脆弱小生物是想逃到哪儿去，现在就专心破坏屋内环境，可听不懂人话这一点还是没有改变。  
“姆姆……”  
“我是不是该给你取个名字？”  
海兔人没有反应。  
“渣滓，沙砾，吊车尾……你喜欢哪个？”  
“姆——达，啦。”海兔人说：“斑。”  
“那就叫斑。”斑给自己的海兔人取名为“斑”。

得知此事的店员评价：“疯了。”  
“不是挺好的吗？”水族店的隔壁开了花店，店长是水族店家的哥哥：“斑要像爱自己一样爱它哦。”

花店店主黑檀一样长发顺滑得像飞流的水瀑，晃得斑心神不宁，他哄骗客人给海兔人买回去一些玩具，斑被他的笑容蛊惑，冲动消费买了整整一桌子。  
为爱花钱是人之常情，他自我感动，抱着他的小海兔人让它自己选一些拿回缸中，“斑”选了戒指，出乎饲养者的意料。  
戒指戴在了大拇指上，总是掉。  
斑觉得还是沉木雕刻的木雕更适合，小巧但做工很精致，穿着战甲的勇者召唤树木围绕周身，虽然看不清脸，但身材和发型都肯定有实物参考。一家之主爱不释手，放在水槽里占了很大一块地，他都羡慕了。可是另一个“斑”却扑腾着要离开水面，拒绝和其共处一室。  
斑用手铐把它锁在缸里，不知道这算是给谁买的。

海兔人的身体不知不觉变大了一点，和成长期的孩子一样抽条了，瘦瘦长长。  
它一夜之间好像觉醒了新的人格，突然害羞起来了，终日躲在水缸里橘色装饰螺壳的后面，从一个洞里露出一只红眼睛。两侧下摆的鳍长得很长，都是黑色的，不怎么好看，好在腹部突生出一片红，像一朵云彩。  
斑忍不住拍了照。  
下班路上去买饲料，店长推荐完新商品无果，转身和昏沉看电视的兄长聊起了家常。  
“你家海兔人饲料不行，吃着不长肉。”斑说。  
“海兔人的品相关键是颜色！长肉干嘛，养肥了你要吃吗？”白发店长翻了个白眼。  
他的兄长赶紧圆场：“对不住啊，斑，我弟弟是开玩笑的。”  
不好笑，所以斑没笑，也什么都没买。  
他希望海兔人能长得快一点，那样比较好艹。  
今天斑给它的点心是三色糯米丸子，它每个颜色都咬了一小口。

6  
海兔人过了尴尬期，漆黑的颜色重新出现分化，颜色转浅，脸从软趴趴的包子脸变得有棱有角，性格也稳重了。  
它已经不屑拆家，而喜欢在斑去工作的时候，爬上沙发自娱自乐，而斑回来后，也不会马上逃跑，愿意和斑稍微在同一个地方待一小会儿。  
但不会太久，否则斑会把手插入它的泄殖腔里。

不知何时，海兔人学会了咬人，竟然越发有种成年男性不容侵犯的气场。它长得太大了，小小水槽已经装不下它，斑暂时把它放在浴室里，抱起的时候就被咬了一口，没出血，斑竟然也不觉得生气。  
“你真是翅膀硬了。”他欣慰地说。  
成长是有很多好处的，除了能多些互动，做爱的时候海兔人的生殖腔也不会再撕裂了，它终于到了成年期，浑身发育成好看至极的紫色，只有腰部和左臂还是白的——色素细胞的受损果然难以修复。  
拟态黑发脱落，恢复回短发，说不定是因为上次照镜子，意识到物似主人形，要和真正的斑划分界限。斑把它的照片发到电脑的文件夹，因为手机内存很快就拍满了。

斑给它买了一个假眼珠，医用树脂定做的，浅紫色，斑觉得很好看。  
海兔人大概也喜欢，不然现在它是有能力大闹一场的。  
“它是什么品种？”某天，宇智波斑突然想：人都是要有家族，有所属，有来处的，海兔人也一样吧。  
水族店看店的小女孩说：“哎呀别打扰我打牌，海兔人还分什么品种？可多了去了，柱间爷爷，押大！押大的！——就叫海兔人就得了。”  
“小纲，好好面对客人的咨询……是斑啊，那不用了，送客。大哥，回去你的店里，越是没有生意你就越不能在我这闲逛。”  
“扉间真严肃，难得小纲放暑假来做客。”  
“就是嘛扉间爷爷，海兔人的品种你给那个大叔讲吧，柱间爷爷我想吃雪糕。”  
“走，我们去买！”  
店长直叹气。  
“亲戚的孩子？”斑问。  
“嗯。”扉间点头：“照片给我看看。”  
斑把照片给他。

扉间停顿了一会儿：“先不说品种的问题……你这真的是海兔人吗？你给它喂了什么？道理我都懂但是它为什么那么大，他不是海兔人是人鱼吧……不，可能是海鱼人。”  
“斑，厉害啊！”年轻的店长抱着小女孩也凑过来了：“我还是第一次看见这么大的海兔人，比扉间养的六只加起来都大。”  
“用你多嘴，我养得可肯定比这家伙好，我是专业的。”扉间抱着胳膊皱眉：“而且别忘了其中三只本来应该是你照顾。”  
“我得照顾小纲啊。”  
“小纲也是我在照顾，大哥。”  
“失落！！”  
斑看了一会儿热闹，先回家了。  
今天是个特别的日子，是他弟弟泉奈的生日，也是捡到海兔人的日子，他把两个重要的节日一起过，给泉奈写了很长的一封信。  
“我恢复得很好，工作也很顺利，你留给我的东西我会一直珍惜下去的。”  
他的海兔人趴在斑的大腿上，吃了一整块蛋糕，把奶油掉得主人满裤裆都是，勤劳的斑最后逼着它全舔干净。  
海兔人好久不肯再吃蛋糕。

又过了一段时间，在一个没有特点的夜晚，斑的海兔人突然褪色了，第二天一觉醒来斑以为自己的浴缸里生了个蛋，已经一米半多的海兔人额头上生出一对不对称的角，周身变为青白，下腹部从半透明化作夜一般的纯黑，背鳍树立出好多突起，末端是火焰燃烧般的红色和橘色，在光芒下会产生光晕，巨大的后鳍由腰部开始，蝉翼一样伸展开，长得垂过腹足，在水中随波而动，飘飘欲飞。  
什么情况？变异了？  
宇智波斑只好用照片在海兔人群组发帖问【这是什么品种？得了什么病？还有必要治吗？】  
一小时回帖过百，一整天分享超千。  
当天下班，斑的手机被消息灌爆，热心的网友告诉他，这品种很名贵，叫“写轮眼”，特征是小时候黑发黑眼，受到外界刺激虹膜会变红，每个成长阶段外形都会有很大变化，会因饲养方式不同成长为完全不同的样子。  
培育好了很漂亮，价值连城，可惜一窝也活不下来几只，不是一般的难照顾。  
白发青白状个体是有记录以来第一次出现，你赚大了。  
斑的海兔人被奉为群组神贴，一时间慕名而来的游客挤得网站崩溃，大批爱好者聚集在这个连会员注册都找不到按键的小破站。  
从没有人见过颜色这么特别，形态这么漂亮的海兔人。异色双眸明灭犹如烛火，一袭白衣仪姿如仙下凡。  
斑获得了给新的海兔人形态命名的权力。  
“十尾。”斑敲下这个名字。

7  
“你成名人了，斑。”花店店长把开门要用的花盆搬到架子上：“托你的福，我弟弟的生意也好了不少，谢谢你啊。”  
“不，把它送我的人明明是你，柱间。”  
男人不好意思地挠挠头，嘿嘿傻笑。  
斑也跟着嘿嘿傻笑。  
隔壁水族店的老板想拿污水泼他俩。

“说实话，我一点也不感谢你，”扉间说：“因为你培育出来一个奇怪的形态，现在人人都想买有‘写轮眼’的海兔人，但这个品种我非常讨厌。”  
“你也非常讨厌。”斑说：“给我两包净水泵的过滤芯。”  
“彼此彼此。”白发男人把东西装袋：“谢谢惠顾。”

每日清晨。  
“又死了这么多啊？”柱间双手抄在袖子里，看着弟弟处理繁育场的垃圾：“真惨。”  
“是啊，都是‘写轮眼’的苗种，不是每个个体都能产生写轮眼，几十个里面能有一个就不错，大部分生出来的小海兔人都只会这样被销毁而已。”扉间戴着口罩，用高压水枪冲洗黏在地面上的污臭的粘液，这里刚刚堆放完上百具达不到出售要求的小海兔人尸体。  
“都已经长到幼年期了吧。”柱间比划：“小镜刚开始养的时候也差不多大。”  
“镜是很幸运的，”扉间关掉水龙头：“拟态头发是卷毛的变异，也不符合出售要求。”  
“卷发的不好看吗？”  
“不是好不好看的问题，是认证标准不承认。”  
“所以和我来种花草吧，就不用总是剥夺其他的生命了。”  
扉间冷哼：“大哥，管好你自己。”

死去的海兔人送去了加工厂，做成了一盒盒鱼罐头，被善良的孩子们买走，装进流浪猫的碗中。  
旗木卡卡西走过这些猫的脚边，匆匆来到水族店。  
“不好意思！”白发的男人掏出一张寄养表格：“请问我寄养的‘带土’还在吗？”  
千手扉间接过，扫了一眼：“一年前的，你早干什么去了？”  
“发生了很多事情。”他急切地追问：“寄养费多少钱都没关系，我会出的，它还在吗！”  
“早没了，可以赔你一只新的。”  
客人突然变得十分激动：“为什么？它去哪儿了？你们是把他养死了吗？如果死了为什么不通知我？”  
“你没有在规定时间来接它，超过两周我们默认为放弃领回，我们是做生意的，没有义务替你一直照顾。那么重视的话为何自己不多上上心。”  
卡卡西眼里的光暗淡下去，他低下头：“是……都是我的错……它是死了吗？是怎么死的？”  
扉间肯定不能说是换水同缸的时候被别的海兔人咬死了，只能告诉卡卡西：“你的海兔人一开始就不健康。”  
“为什么要骗我？”卡卡西苦笑。  
“没骗你。”扉间没什么感情地想：反正你也死无对证。  
“海兔人区域在前面，要哪只自己选，饲料可以给你打个折。”  
看起来快到三十岁的男人竟然像个少年那般悲愤难平，又苦闷又自责，如果是柱间的话大概要过去安慰了，但扉间不会惯任何人毛病。

这个时间大部分人都在上班上学，店里没一个人，卡卡西在原地站了一会儿，还是向着玻璃缸走过去，这不出扉间所料：不管口口声声说得多喜爱，也没有什么是不可替代的。  
人类总是会为了一时廉价的爱而做出随性的决定，以为只要拿出钱来买断所有权，就能收获永远美丽贴心的宠物。因为决定下得轻飘飘又充满幻想，所有当遇到饲育上的难题，或者遭遇家庭事务，工作变动，甚至仅仅是知道宠物也需要吃喝拉撒这样理所当然的事，都会让喜欢的心不再强烈。  
不想承担了就抛弃，只要事后有所悔恨，人类就会代替不幸的小宠物宽容人类的罪孽。

中年人选了一只幼年期，会露出傻傻笑容的金色海兔人，蓝眼睛像海一样。  
“眼光不错。”店长扉间说：“这是‘九尾’。大多数九尾的基础色都是红色的，只有它是金黄异色。”  
“是么。我其实不太在乎品种的。”卡卡西接过店员擦干水的海兔人，小东西很粘人，马上就拽着他的袖子不撒手了。  
“谢谢惠顾。”  
“姆姆！”海兔人突然拍打卡卡西的肩膀，对自己相邻的水缸伸手，好像不舍得离开。男人发现那是一个用黑布盖着，没有开灯的鱼缸。  
“这里面是什么？”  
“是一只幼年‘写轮眼’，”扉间掀开遮光布，里面一个漆黑的身影嗖地钻到假石头后面去了：“本来很多只的，结果它哥哥突然发狂，把一缸都咬死了，只剩下它。”  
“它哥哥呢？”  
“降价卖了。”  
卡卡西不知道该说什么，最后说道：“把它也包起来吧。”  
“好的。”  
“我之前寄养的也是一只‘写轮眼’，他和金色的这孩子差不多性格，蓝橘色，很爱笑，黑色的眼睛十分漂亮。”  
话音刚落，再隔壁的水箱里传来撞玻璃的声音，是一只粉色的普通种海兔人，拟态的头发很长，就外貌来讲很可爱。  
“这只对‘写轮眼’情有独钟，这三个以前是放在一个水箱养大的。”  
“这样啊，那它也要了。”  
扉间脸色不太好看：“同时养三只，你照顾得了吗？”  
“应该可以的，我曾经一个人养过八条狗。”  
“我能问问吗？”扉间说：“你为什么不来接它。”  
“我出差遇到了意外事故，昏迷了几个月，最近才能站起来。”

8  
斑为“十尾”开了直播，通过打赏获得了不少收入，还有人邀请他做海兔人的饲育讲座。  
“你可千万别去胡说八道，按照你的养法绝对是造孽。”扉间作为这方面的权威人士一一驳斥斑总结的经验：“人吃什么给它吃什么，错！这样会导致下腹浑浊和消化不良！用浴缸代替专业水槽，错！海兔人的科学饲养至少需要自身体积三十倍以上的水和干净的投食器！把它抱在床上睡觉，错！海兔人的生理特性根本承受不了长时间的高温！从幼年期开始每天和它发生性关系，错！人类不能至少不应该！……应该接受采访的不是你，是你的海兔人，它应该介绍一下自己是怎么在你的摧残下活到现在的。”  
“不用你管！”斑把纸条抢过来：“我是来找柱间的。你为什么在他的花店里？你的水族店要关门大吉了吗？”  
“大哥和女朋友约会去了，我就算买卖不做了，也要撮合他们。”  
斑大受打击。  
“柱间有女朋友？什么时候？”  
千手扉间阴阳怪气：“什么？你不知道吗？大哥竟然都没和你说啊。我还以为你们是朋友呢……就不久前吧，她是海兔人‘封印’品系的培育者，跟我和哥哥一直有业务上的往来，‘九尾’也是她培养出来的。”  
“……”  
“回去了？”  
“回去了。”斑突然一点也不想去参加活动了，他养海兔人也不是因为喜爱，最初只不过是想要那只眼睛罢了。

他返回家中，海兔人身体散发着幽幽的蓝光，蜷在浴缸里发呆，把厕所都照亮了。斑离家前吃剩的寿司卷还扔在矮桌上，红豆点心和糯米团子也没动过，海兔人“十尾”化以后就不太会去吃斑的剩饭剩菜了，甚至好几天一点食物都不碰。  
还真是越养越省钱。  
【海兔人 不吃东西】【海兔人 挑食】【海兔人 精神差】  
没搜到什么有价值的信息，斑想了想，下单买了更大型的鱼缸。  
“你的新窝要来了。”  
“……”海兔人推开他，还是一如既往地不知好歹。

直播时间到，斑打开屏幕，简单地做了介绍就把镜头对准了海兔人，宠物抬眼看他，又抱着尾巴埋在水里。  
“别闹了，看镜头。”  
海兔人突然随手抓起一根黑色的铁棒——大概是断了的拖布杆——就朝屏幕扔了过来。  
【wwww开始了开始了】  
【每日欢乐源泉】  
【哈哈哈哈哈好凶好凶，从没见过这么凶的海兔人】  
【长得够漂亮但也够难对付，看来没什么是十全十美的】

“你等着，我现在就直播把你切成生鱼片。”斑躲开扔过来的东西，拎着海兔人的胳膊把它从水里拖出来，期间被骚扰的“十尾”相当不配合，“姆姆”叫着把斑的手臂挠出一道道血痕。  
【海兔人还能抓破人类的皮肤吗，不愧是斑养的】  
【和海兔人关系很差的日常】  
【明明关系就很好】  
【脾气超烂啊，两个家伙都是】  
【生草！】

“其实我今天有正事要说。”斑把不住挣扎的海兔人擦干水，抱起来放在自己腿上：“这几天我的海兔人都没怎么吃东西，你们有什么建议？”  
【几天不吃饿不死的，它都不游动，不消耗怎么会想进食】

“大鱼缸已经买了，还没送到，暂时增加运动量只能靠别的办法。”  
【我听出了言外之意】  
【楼上正解】  
【UP说正事呢，我的建议是买高级饲料给它】  
【给它吃小鱼干】  
【用嘴喂！】

“我早就买过高级饲料了。”斑拿出抽屉里的东西，“但是你们看着吧。”他把花花绿绿还散发奇异香料味的颗粒放在盘子里，端到海兔人面前，直接被打翻。  
【哈哈哈哈完全不看一眼啊】  
【战斗力好强】  
【主人的心要碎了】  
【等等，这个貌似不是饲料吧，是新出的海兔砂，净水用的，铺一层在缸底可以吸收粪便】  
【还有这种高级东西？】  
【快赞楼上上的，让up看到！！】  
【笑到肚子疼，怪不得海兔人那么生气，太惨了！】  
【‘十尾’太难了……】

斑默默放下“饲料”，装没看见：“没有小鱼干，但是有海兔人罐头。”  
【被掠过了呢。】  
【哇啊UP主，你这有点过分吧哈哈哈哈】  
【给海兔人吃海兔人罐头？？？不好吧！！！！！！】  
【又喂人类食物给它啊】  
【这个UP一直给它吃人类食品的，所以才长这么大只，不懂少说话】  
【做个人吧UP主。】  
【快住手啦你这个坏大人】

斑刚打开罐头，海兔人突然闹起来，背鳍后倒，浑身的装饰鳍全部张开，一副蓄势待发的样子。  
两人一个浑身炸毛，一个端着罐头，绕着沙发对峙。  
【生气了wwww】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【必须的吧】  
【果然！】  
【打起来打起来】  
【好好玩啊他们，我边吃饭边看，汤都撒了】  
【这也太好笑了，我的海兔人很温顺的，没这么有个性但比它好养】  
【欺负宠物就没人比得上斑了】

“哼哼，和我斗，你还太嫩了。”斑放下罐头，用擒拿术抓住了海兔人，海兔人不知道从哪摸到了晾衣杆，给斑打了个措手不及。  
“敢小看我？宇智波反弹！”斑转手抽出去年夏天塞到沙发下面的团扇，挡了回去。  
“姆姆！”反弹的反弹。海兔人用沙发垫回击。  
【……海兔人就算了，但主人你几岁啊！！！】  
【好开心的感觉】  
【还有人记得是要给海兔人喂食吗？】  
【海兔人战斗好强】  
【可惜还是打不过人类啦】

“罐头喂食失败，还剩最后一个。”  
【用嘴用嘴！】  
【我最期待的来了。】  
【快快快】

斑骑在海兔人身上，拆开了一盒芝士蛋糕。  
【视角点赞！】  
【太妙了】

咬一口含着，和他的同居生物进行了短兵相接的白刃战。在“十尾”由于体力不支而疏忽的时候，斑一把抓住了它头上的角，把海兔人面对面地压倒在地板上，吻了上去。  
斑捏开它的口腔，把食物一点点用舌头为它喂下去，嘴被咬出了血，斑直起身，擦擦嘴角的血迹，回头看了一眼摄像头。  
糟了，竟然仰面朝天，刚才打斗的时候撞翻的。  
【可恶！！！关键部分镜头没拍到！！】  
【快点注意到啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！相机倒了啊啊啊！】  
【内容诈欺】  
【求求了让我看看怎么和海兔人接吻的！】  
【看不见！！！！！】

“没看到就算了，我不想再来一次了。”  
斑对镜头指指脸上的血，把精疲力竭的海兔人抱到床上，摸摸它柔软的小肚子，玩它头顶上的角。  
是什么口感呢？  
斑心想你咬过我了，我也要咬你。  
男人一口含住海兔人更长一侧的角，试探地咬了咬。很有弹性，但也很脆弱，透明的汁水喷出来，一点都不腥，斑咋咋舌头：“竟然有点甜。”  
【紧急波奇指令】  
【真的咬下去了啊】  
【好像很弹牙，馋了馋了】  
【要吃吗，怕怕】  
【海兔人的肉本来就可以吃的，还记得刚才的罐头吗？再说新鲜更甜。】  
【“十尾”在发抖呢，吓坏了吧。】  
【好可爱哦】

“怎么不理我了呢？”男人摸摸海兔人的头发：“刚才还那么有力气。”  
十尾艰难地翻个身，面对主人，青白色并有点幼态脸布满了委屈和懊恼。它似乎思考了几秒钟，突然对屏幕主动用双手扒开小穴。虽然下腹部都已经发育成黑色，一点内脏和血管也看不清，但泄殖腔里面依然是粉红，流出甜甜的密液。  
所有弹幕都爆发了，瞬间刷满了屏。  
【草草草草！！】  
【不是吧？？来真的吗？？我难道要在宠物频道看片了吗？】  
【天啊这这这！直播间啊还有未成年呢】  
【眼瞎取关】  
【请问这种极品海兔人在哪里能买到？】  
【给我康康，给我康康！！快！孩子要不行了。】  
【我有个朋友……】  
【好可爱好色气，UP主好福气。】  
【这个可以播？？？】  
“非我本意！！”斑一把按掉直播，翘首以待的观众们手机全黑了屏幕。  
评论区开始活跃，粉丝大骂UP主没有道德。

当晚，斑的帐号被封了。  
“姆切。”海兔人并没有反省的意思。

9  
直播炎上事件没多久，就在斑已经开始忘记失恋和失去帐号的痛苦之时，有个陌生人来到了他的家。  
“您好，宇智波斑先生，我是旗木卡卡西。”  
“哦？”斑挡在门口：“找我什么事？”  
来人礼貌地笑了笑，掏出一叠照片，是年幼的海兔人和面前的陌生男人的合影。照片拍摄很专业，摄影师貌似是很有功底的人，把普通的小海兔人拍出了滤镜风格，有的时候它大笑着，有的时候皱眉哭鼻子，更多时候睡在男人的怀里，依恋地抱着男人的脖子。  
“带土是我在“千手水族店”寄养后丢失的海兔人。”  
“这根本不是一只。”斑说：“我的海兔人是青色皮肤白色头发，也没那么精致，右边脸上都是皱巴巴的。”  
“但它是您捡的对吧，很感谢您一直照顾它，带土的购买收据我有带来，寄养表也是，还有它的血统证明书，我有充足的证据证明带土是我的海兔人。”  
“你要怎么样？”  
“斑先生，请把我的海兔人还给我。”  
“姆姆！滚！”屋里突然传来沙哑地说话声：“姆！卡……卡西……我，不，认识。姆姆！你！”  
它会说话？  
斑惊讶，这不可能，一年多来自己从没听过它对自己开口过。  
不，好像也说过，可仅仅是个名字。  
斑快要被愤怒冲昏头脑，他强迫自己冷静下来，做了个送客的手势：“你也听到了，它说不认识你，再见。”  
“等等，带土！我知道你在恨我，但我以为你死了，我每时每刻都怀念我们在一起的日子。你还能相信我吗？”  
没有回答，斑关上了门。

斑不再做直播了，他说是因为帐号没了，这个世界容不下好东西，做什么都毫无意义。  
扉间的水族店扩大了规模，和哥哥的花店杂七杂八地混在一起，像个花鸟市场。  
六只海兔人发育后花色各异，被放在店里当吉祥物，非卖品。  
不忙的时候兼管两家店的千手扉间就会抱着其中一两只在腿上，一边摸他们的头一边算收支，柱间走来走去地给花喷水，给盆栽松土。  
“扉……姆间？”镜两手张开，仰着脑袋眼睛亮晶晶的，想和主人说点悄悄话，扉间弯下腰。  
“团姆和猿姆……更，喜欢，谁？”  
“一样喜欢。”扉间语气柔软，贴着黑色卷发下支棱的小耳朵：“也喜欢你。”  
“姆姆！”‘写轮眼’海兔人很开心，眼睛和整张脸都红了。  
“姆！”团藏见状飞快地爬了过来，伸手讨抱，猿飞徒手爬上桌，果然如名字一样灵活。扉间一手一个揽过来，中间的镜被挤得脸变形，很懂事地自己退开了。  
小春，门炎，取风三只在戏水池玩耍，镜加入的时候其他几只都很奇怪。  
小春：“姆？”你怎么不和他们几个一起玩？  
镜：“姆嗯。”扉间大人精力有限，我等下次吧。  
门炎：“姆姆！”下次我们一起去。  
取风:“姆姆姆。”我饿了。  
全程在场的柱间托着脸，蹲在小宠物们的旁边笑嘻嘻：“姆姆姆。”  
没什么特别的意思，就是姆姆姆。  
“姆姆姆姆！！！”×4  
大家叫成一片，吵得扉间摔笔：“给我小点声！”

在一个没有阳光的下午，宇智波斑又来了，这次他抱着海兔人“带土”一起。  
“呵，贵客？”  
不理会扉间的挑衅，斑开门见山地说道：“下次叫卡卡西的那个家伙再来的时候，告诉他，我会把带土还给他。”  
“好。”扉间语调都不改。  
“斑！好久不见，这是怎么了？”柱间也走过来，他扎着头巾，工作服上满是泥土的潮湿味，关于斑和卡卡西的扯皮他也略有耳闻。  
“我不想养了。”  
“欸，怎么会？”  
“这东西蠢得不可救药！”  
“嗯，对。”扉间说：“这种动物的智商都不太高，有些笨的，一生只能记得一个主人。”

10  
斑重新投入新生活，叫来收废品的人把家里的海兔人用品统统处理掉了。  
房间空洞洞的，如同见不得光的地下室。  
他没有收原主人旗木卡卡西给的补偿费，并且也不再入千手兄弟的店，如同两年前没有走进去过那样。  
他有了新爱好：工作。  
男人的黑发盖着他的脸，也藏了情绪，一段段文字和数据夜以继日地被敲击的键盘刻入电脑，显示器指示灯明明暗暗，他的工资也随着加班的时长而水涨船高。事情都在往好的方向发展，他在密室般的办公隔间里创造新时代，外界熙攘的繁华是他的奖赏，却又和每一个勤恳的建设者无关。

过了很长一段时间，斑在找资料的时候，无意中在社交网站上发现了卡卡西的账号。  
又过了更长的时间，男人才点进去。  
他翻到了旗木卡卡西抱着失而复得的海兔人的照片，那只白发海兔人笑得很开心，亲密地搂着卡卡西的脖子，脸贴在一起，大大地咧着嘴。  
斑后知后觉地想起来，自己好像从没见它笑过。  
卡卡西饲养得很不错，它壮实了一大圈，肚子上也多了些肉，但是头上的肉犄角萎缩了，肤色褪了漂亮的青白，一半是乳白色，一半是肉色，变成的平平无奇的人形拟态。下腹部倒是恢复了透明，教科书那般美丽澄净，内脏很干净，五色鲜亮，血管清晰可见。  
“带土。”  
斑涌起奇异的情绪，一张张往下看。  
第二张是带土趴在水缸里，互相握着对方的手。  
第三张是偷拍的，带土穿着浴衣，胸的形状还是很显眼，撑着窗台看外面的落花。  
没有了。  
关于海兔人带土的动态，只有这么一条，三张照片。最近卡卡西更新的内容都是三只幼态的海兔人彼此间互动的视频。  
带土过得怎么样，斑认为自己是不太关心的。

他又一次走入了水族店，这里重新装修过，只有店长扉间一个人，五只海兔人或趴或卧地分散在他周围的盆里。  
“千手柱间呢？”  
扉间头都不抬：“度蜜月去了。”  
斑竟然心里没什么感受：“那算了，扉间，我问你，旗木把带土领回家之后，怎么样了？”  
“死了。”  
“死了？”斑重复：“死了？”  
“就是死了。”扉间怕自己的店出事，把斑领到了外面，递给他一支点燃的烟：“海兔人本来就很容易死，尤其‘写轮眼’，旗木没犯什么饲养上的错误，他做得很好，是带土自己死的。”  
“自己死的？”斑单手揪住他的领子：“你说过我养的方法不对，可它却活得好好的！为什么按你的没问题的饲养，它就自己死了？”  
“凡事总有例外，我没有骗你，你那种随性粗放的饲养方法不适合大部分海兔人，带土是很特别的，可能刚好跟你契合。”  
千手扉间压住斑发抖的手指：“所以旗木不是故意养死它，带土死了他也特别难过，你不要再去找人家的麻烦了，那本来就是他的宠物。你抛弃的那一刻，它的死活就和你无关了。”  
“尸体呢？”  
扉间看了看斑手中没动一口的烟：“烧掉了。”  
“眼睛也？”  
“也一起烧掉了。”  
斑好难过，他的心中弥漫起烤鱿鱼的味道，滋滋作响。  
可惜，真可惜，那颗眼珠子花纹精致，像三个首尾勾结的镰刀，那么罕见那么美丽，他可非常喜欢那只眼睛的。  
“节哀。”扉间头一次和他有了善意身体接触——他拍了拍斑的肩膀。  
“你装什么。”斑扭身躲开，松开了手：“你自己的海兔人，也没有按照饲养标准来养吧，我看见你给它们吃鱼，喂煮熟的鸡蛋，为什么要告诉其他人只给他们喂染色的香料！海兔人，是水生食肉动物吧！”  
“你一点也不懂。”扉间说：“配料里面添加了鱼肉蛋磨成的粉，限量是为了降低它们的体力，香料保障了海兔人的分泌物无味，染色是因为不那么做内脏的发色不漂亮……它们的外表才是一切。你把他当成猪来养是你的自由，或许能长得强壮又长寿，但作为宠物来说，是残次品。”

“哪怕虚弱漂亮又短暂地活着，也好过成为被抛弃的残次品。”

斑给了他一拳，在烤肉店的摊前干呕起来。  
“我的镜也不在了，它帮我看店，有人偷东西，它一直抱着对方的腿。”扉间坐在地上，好一会儿才慢慢抬起手，捂着被打肿的半边脸：“还好我让它留下了后代，如果你想要的话……”  
“镜的后代做了多少个罐头？”  
“……”扉间沉默，然后突然扑上去和斑扭打在一起。

11  
斑决定搬家了，他辞掉工作，准备回老宅度过余生。当有人问起时，斑解释是为了保护眼睛。  
没人信他的话，只当是托词，因为谁也看不出他的眼角膜来自其他的人。  
临走前，千手家的哥哥来送别，弟弟要看店脱不开身。  
“这是扉间送你的。”柱间递给他一颗四四方方的透明树脂块，通透得几乎浮在半空中，里面是一颗被塑封完整的圈圈假眼，淡紫色，用了蛮久却一直没褪色。  
“这是？”  
“旗木选了我们家的宠物殡葬，火化之前扉间把它留下来了，他觉得这是你的东西。”  
斑接过来：“谢谢。”  
“还有，扉间想让我和你解释——他没有用镜的后代做罐头，一只也没有，他不会那么做。”  
“我知道了。”

无人知晓的某个夜晚，一位被人爱过也恨过的男人即将离开这座城市，他又闻到了烤鱼的味道，脂肪和油脂的香味飘过街道，飘过光鲜的花店和水族店，飘过没有盖子的臭水沟，飘过碎裂的旧水管，飘过已经掉色的广告牌。  
明天是接受厨余垃圾的日子，野猫徘徊在垃圾站附近，舔着一个空罐头。  
宇智波斑坐在箱运货车的副驾驶，低头玩手机，腿上是弟弟的灵位和骨灰盒，他不舍得将泉奈和其他行李放在一起。  
“你养过海兔人？”司机问。  
“嗯。”  
“我看过你的直播。”  
“哦，这样。”  
“我的留言不知道你看见没，海兔人突然不吃东西可能是怀孕了。”  
斑的手机掉在地上，他低头捡起来：“我没看见，我的帐号被封了。”  
“那个直播事故是挺严重的，但……这也是人类喜欢海兔人的地方，它们真的很可爱。”  
“哦。”  
“我朋友也养过一只，不过无缘无故从桌子上掉下来，摔断了脖子，花纹可漂亮了，不过都说好看的体弱，活不久。”  
“别喂饲料。要喂鱼，肉，新鲜的蔬菜和鸡蛋，可以适当给一点甜食，不能太多。肚皮浑浊就浑浊，有力气咬人也是健康的表现，指甲和牙齿多吃些含钙的食物就会变硬，会攻击人也没什么大不了的，反正也打不过你。不要把它单独放在狭小的空间，不要虐待它，他知道痛，也会难受，哭起来是真的在伤心。做爱的时候要先用手指扩张，注意他的反应别太过激。有些海兔人会说话，可是只会对第一个主人说。它不说话，也不代表它不懂事。”  
司机被他的连珠炮吓了一跳：“是，是吗。和饲育手册上说的一点都不一样。”  
“当然不一样，最重要的事他们不会告诉你，我来告诉你。”  
“是什么？”  
“……不要养。”  
车里一阵压抑的气氛。  
“我记下了。”男人换了话题：“‘十尾’后来怎么样了？”

斑静默了一会儿，手指抚摸吊坠在手机壳上的树脂装饰，里面如若无依地凝滞了一颗球体，淡淡的紫色基底上，有血肉浸染的深浅色泽，也有圈圈绕绕的轮回花纹，像是个戛然而止的梦。  
男人看向天空：“它去月亮上了。”

THE END


End file.
